Conventional analyzer which is detachably installed with a rack containing a plurality of pipette tips is known (see U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005-0178795).
Before being set in the analyzer, the rack is stored in a state wherein upper and lower covers are mounted. When performing measurements, the user removes the upper cover after the rack is set, and issues an instruction to start the measurement.
In the conventional analyzer, if the user fails to remove the upper cover before a measurement starts, a dispensing unit comes into contact with the upper cover when moving to the rack in order to equip the pipette tip, and an error is generated. In such case, a considerable time must be consumed to cancel the error and to make a recovery process.